


Shiver

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Ryan, Coming Untouched, Dom Shane Madej, Dom/sub, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spectrophilia, Sub Ryan Bergara, Subspace, Top Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane's frustrated that Ryan didn't share a certain kink with him. He decided to be a good Dom and give Ryan what he wanted anyway.





	Shiver

“What’s this?” Ryan asked when they entered the hotel room. His voice was still shaking just a little, the adrenaline not yet worn off from their investigation. 

“A gift. Something we’ve talked about before,” Shane said, stripping out of his coat and placing the bags in a nearby chair. Ryan’s eyes narrowed. He passed Shane his jacket and approached the box as if a spider were inside. 

“We’ve talked about a lot of things.”

“Mhm. So you’ll just have to open it to find out which.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Ryan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Shane’s eyes narrowed, a smirk sliding over his lips. 

“Then don’t. Doesn’t change that I’m using it tonight.” 

Ryan swallowed audibly, his clenched arms dropping down to his sides. He looked at the box again. “It’s one of _those_ things we talked about.”

“It is. Are you going to open it, Ryan? Or do we have to do this the hard way?” 

Ryan chewed his lip, gaze darting between Shane and the box. “I’m not opening your stupid box.”

Shane rose to his full height and crossed the small space, curling his fingers lightly around Ryan’s throat. “You’ve been sassing me all night, brat.”

“So? Can’t do anything about it. We have to film tomorrow.”

Shane’s fingers tightened just enough to feel Ryan’s rapid pulse. “I just need to leave marks where no one can see them.” He shoved Ryan backwards, smirking a little when he bounced on the mattress, knocking the box to its side.

“Get undressed.”

“Or what?” Ryan pushed. Shane remained silent, sliding his belt off his waist. He folded it in half and snapped it, grinning when Ryan jumped.

“Wanna smart off again or are you gonna behave?”

Ryan swallowed audibly. He scrambled upright, yanking his clothes off and tossing them haphazardly. Shane watched, his eyes dark as he stripped down to his boxers.

“Open the box, Ryan. I’m not asking anymore.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ryan’s breath escaped in a rush as he spoke. He grabbed the box, perched on his knees and pried open the flaps.

Shane could see his cock give a twitch when he saw the contents. “Take them out.”

Ryan reached in, his hands shaking as he withdrew a pair of headphones, a blindfold, and two pairs of handcuffs.

Shane walked over and cut the heat to the room, a cold chill settling in immediately and raising goosebumps on their skin.

“What’re you doing?”

“You know what’s really been bugging me lately, Ryan?”

“What?”

Shane approached him, moving slowly like an animal stalking its prey. “That you admitted you’d be willing to fuck a ghost on camera, but never mentioned that to me.”

Ryan’s smile faded. “Shane, I was just kidding. I was –“

“See, no. You weren’t. Because then I started paying attention and I noticed. You _are_ into it.” Shane grabbed the blindfold and placed it over Ryan’s eyes.

“Shane, what is this?” Ryan whispered.

“Well, obviously, ghosts aren’t real. So I can’t find one to fuck you. And honestly, even if I could… I wouldn’t. Fuck letting anything else touch you. So this is the next best thing.”

Shane pushed Ryan back and lifted his arms, cuffing his wrists to the bedframe.

“Shane—“

“You won’t be able to see, hear, or move. All you’ll know is that something cold and dark is touching you.”

Ryan shook his head. His cock dribbled precome onto his stomach. Shane put the headphones over Ryan’s ears.

“You can come as often as you need to. You know your safewords,” he reminded him before grabbing his phone and turning on the headphones. White noise filled Ryan’s ears, blocking out all other sounds. He felt the bed shift; Shane getting up he assumed.

Time seemed to pass slower for Ryan as he lay on the bed. He began to shiver just a few mintues after their play began, cock still painfully hard with the anticipation.

The thing about feeling helpless was that – for Ryan – it was the sexiest feeling in the world. The first brush of icy fingers down his side and he shouted, hips jerking upward. The touch disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving Ryan squirming to seek it out once more. A panic rose in his throat, thick and cloying like a damp blanket over his nose. The white noise in his ears sounded more like screaming than static. Tears filled his eyes, a quiet sob slipping from his lips. The icy touch returned as if on cue, fingers slipping over his stomach and down to the base of his cock.

“Shane—“ Ryan rasped. The fingers didn’t waver, feeling less human each moment that Ryan tried to focus. His mind ran wild as the touching continued. Shane wasn’t here, he’d stepped out. Something had followed them from their recent investigation and was now taunting him. Touching him in those secret places saved only for Shane. Ryan’s cock throbbed, balls drawing even tighter to his body, edging closer to his orgasm at the thought alone.

A ghoulish image rose in Ryan’s mind; some spirit toying with him, with no one to save him. The fingers brushed over the tip of his cock, smearing the precome over it before cupping the head and squeezing. Ryan hissed, his hips jerking up. He was so close it hurt, if he could just get a little more.

The bed dipped suddenly and two cold hands squeezed his thighs. They both disappeared before slapping the meat of his legs, the sting of cold skin on cold skin sharper than normal. Ryan cried out, his legs falling open. He wiggled obediently as a pillow was pushed under hips. The hands rubbed over his inner thighs before two cold fingers began to massage his fluttering hole, pushing past the rim just a little before disappearing.

Just as Ryan began to relax, the finger returned, this time coated in lube just as cold. It began to work past his tight muscles, paying no attention to the whimpers of protest slipping from Ryan’s lips. Too tight, too cold. Finally his body gave in, relaxing as the finger working him open warmed. The static in his ears began to hurt, overwhelming his senses. He could hear voices where he knew there were none, whispers and taunts that no one would ever believe. He tugged at the cuffs, fear squeezing his heart like a vice when the cold metal bit into his wrists. Hot tears burned streaks down his face, slipping out from under the blindfold. A second cold finger pressed into him.

“Shane—Please—“ Ryan’s voice was broken. The fingers spread wide, a rush of cold air rushing over Ryan’s most sensitive, private place. The surprise was enough for him, pushing him over the edge. He came over his stomach, entirely untouched, Shane’s name a prayer on his lips. Hot ropes of come splashed over his stomach, nearly painful against the cold of his skin. The fingers continued, rubbing his prostate steady and firm, milking what felt like every last drop of come from his shivering, writhing body.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Ryan knew this was Shane. But even as the thin body stretched over his own, the musky scent of Shane’s cologne filled his nose, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something inhuman was touching him. The adrenaline and orgasm haze blurred his mind, the fear and Shane’s earlier suggestion blending with reality. Ryan could only feel the weight of an unseen entity settling between his legs, cock bumping his hip, the only warmth in the frigid room. Ryan consented silently, spreading his thighs wider and bending his knees, baring himself. When lips brushed over his neck he tilted his head, mouth open in a silent moan.

The world narrowed to a hyperfocused state when Shane’s cock bumped against his hole.

“Please—“ Ryan fought the cuffs, the metal biting harder into his wrists. Shane’s cock pressed in, inch by inch. Not being able to see or hear intensified Ryan’s other senses, and he felt like he was being split in two. He thrashed on the bed, trying to fuck himself down onto Shane’s cock and shouting in frustration when he was unable to.

Shane continued to push in agonizingly slow, just letting the flared tip slip past Ryan’s fluttering rim before pulling back out. Ryan began to plead, not sure if he was making any sense over the noise from the headphones. The darkness no matter how many times he blinked was driving him crazy, the steady pressure of Shane’s icy fingers against his hips a biting reminder of his situation.

Shane pulled out again and the bed shifted as Shane’s weight left it. Ryan strained to hear past the static, the sound of footsteps, talking, _anything_. Instead he was surprised by the feel of a much harder, much colder pressure against his hole. He tensed, gasping. The pressure continued, steady and rough, forcing past his rim. A toy, Ryan realized when he focused. Shane was pushing a cold, plastic toy up his ass. He moaned, trying to relax as the toy widened - a plug, maybe. Whatever it was was painfully chilled, just enough lube to slide in with nothing to spare. Ryan’s body began to cramp, fighting the icy intrusion, but his cock twitched, dribbling more precome onto his messy stomach. Shane continued to push the toy in until it settled, and Ryan let himself relax. Plugs he could handle; it was common to wear plug with their play. That was, until Shane grabbed the plug and twisted it, yanking it out. The pressure on his prostate and the cold chill of the toy pushed him into his second orgasm of the night, ripping a shout from his throat that he heard even over the white noise of the headphones.

Shane’s body was over his in a second, warm kisses ghosting his neck and jaw. Their stomachs slid together, spreading the mess he’d made. Shane’s cock bumped against his fluttering, relaxed hole, his body too exhausted to put up much of a fight. Shane slid in with ease, earning a quiet grunt from Ryan.

He didn’t hesitate to pick up a hard pace, the bed groaning with their combined weight. Ryan didn’t bother to struggle, only let his legs wrap around Shane’s hips, hands hanging loose in the cuffs. His entire body felt loose and relaxed, the force of the orgasms and intensity of the situation hitting him all at once. His cock was trying to get hard, trapped between their stomachs, his balls aching from overstimulation.

Shane filled him in all the right ways, applying just enough pressure on each thrust to push his reluctant body closer to the edge for the third time.

Ryan felt his mouth moving, could feel his throat vibrating as he spoke, but it was far away, a different person. The shape of his mouth made no sense, mind a blur of thoughts and emotions and emptiness.

His body tensed of its own volition as Shane pushed him over the edge. His aching, softening cock spilled a weak puddle of come.

Shane’s body tensed over him, lips sucking a bruise at his collarbone. Warmth spread through his body as Shane came, a stark contrast to the frigid air of the room.

 

The white noise disappeared first, blissful silence louder than any shouting. Then the cuffs, each arm caught by Shane’s hands, wrists massaged until they stopped aching. Finally the blindfold. The room was lit by just a lamp, though it still took Ryan a few times to focus on Shane’s face above his own. Shane was smiling patiently, stroking a finger down Ryan’s cheek.

“Still in there?”

“I think so,” Ryan croaked, his voice sounding muffled and far away.

“You did so well, Ryan, I’m proud of you.”

Ryan tried to smile, his chest clenching with pride. His mouth didn’t want to cooperate though, so he only shrugged. Shane chuckled.

“Let’s get you in a warm bath. Need me to carry you?”

“I’m not a baby,” Ryan mumbled, pushing at Shane’s chest. He obliged, standing with his arms crossed as Ryan struggled into a sitting position. He rose slowly, legs shaking. He pitched forward when they gave out, Shane’s arms there to catch him.

“I know you can walk - but how about some help?” He suggested, stroking his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

“Good idea,” Ryan mumbled. The floaty feeling was fading, the cold beginning to settle into his bones.

Shane helped him to the bath and into the tub, turning it on warm. “I’m gonna go turn up the heat in the room.”

Ryan stared at the water filling the tub, the sweet oil that Shane had added helping to clear the haze from his mind more. “Come back?”

“Of course.” Shane pressed a kiss to Ryan’s temple and ducked out of the bathroom. Ryan heard the heater click on, and then the microwave close. The smell and sound of popping popcorn filled the room.

Shane entered again, settling himself onto the floor next to the tub.

“Wanna talk it through?”

“No— I mean I liked it— Thank you, Shane. I just... Wanna feel it a little more,” Ryan admitted. Shane nodded, not pushing any more. Instead he grabbed a washcloth, wetting it and running it over Ryan’s shoulders.

“I brought Silent Hill.”

“You hate that movie.”

“I do not,” Shane argued. Ryan cocked an eyebrow and Shane chuckled. “I do. But you don’t. I can suffer one night.”

Ryan smirked, reality finally settling in. “You’re so sweet, Shane.”

“Oh shut up, or I get all the popcorn.”

“Liar.”

Shane only smiled, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss against Ryan’s mouth.


End file.
